Love Never Dies
by EdhelAranel.x
Summary: On graduation day, Troy made a stupid mistake that he regreted everyday for the past 3 years. What happens when she walks back into his life, but she can't be his anymore? Troy/Gabriella
1. Sad Memories & Party Preparations

**Right guys, i just got the idea to write this whilst i was bored before. It will probably be a really short story. I hope you like this. Please review xxx**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 1 – Sad Memories & Party Preparations**

Gabriella sat on her soft, feather bed, her mind racing at what was to come that night. She watched as her three best friends, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson and Sharpay Evans dug through her closet, clothes being thrown across the room landing in every available place on the floor. Tonight was Chad's 21st birthday and the four of them had been asked by Chad's parents if they would like to come along and surprise him, seeing as they hadn't really spoken for 3 years, since Chad had gone of to university in LA on a basketball scholarship, just like the rest of the boys. Taylor was more than happy to agree at the chance to see her high school sweetheart again and as much as Gabriella was happy and excited to go, there was one blue eyed, brown haired boy she was in doubt about seeing again…Troy Bolton.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Guys, could you please stop throwing my stuff around the room. I would like to be able to see my floor!" I said, starting to pick up the discarded clothing. Why weren't they at home getting ready! Instead they are here making my room a mess!

"Don't you want an outfit that will blow Mr Lunkhead basketball boy's mind?" Taylor asked, smirking at me as she looked through my shoe collection, picking up a light blue pair of stilettos and examining them.

"No Taylor, I do not care what a certain basketball player thinks of my outfit. I just wanna go to this party and see Chad and the others again." I replied sighing as fell back onto the bed.

"Admit it Gab's, you still have feelings for Troy." Kelsi asked softly as she came and sat on the bed next to me. I sat up and looked at her. Anger and hurt welling up inside of me as she spoke.

"No I do not!" I answered back, the spite evident in my voice. "I don't have feelings for Troy Bolton anymore and I never will again!"

"Hmmm…"Kelsi replied and walked back to where Sharpay was stood at my closet. As much as I didn't want to think about him, now the topic has been brought up, I couldn't push it from my mind. The day my life came crashing down was again clear in my mind.

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of the school year, the day 18 year old Gabriella Montez and her friends had graduated high school. Gabriella and her friends Taylor, Sharpey, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and of course Troy were sat outside in the warm summer sun, thinking back on the last few, amazing years._

"_I can't believe we have graduated from high school! It just hasn't sunk in yet!" Chad said from his position under the big oak tree next to Taylor. Everyone was sat in their couples. Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Sarah, a friend of theirs from the scholastic decathlon team and Troy and Gabriella. They had all become so close during these last few years and that showed from the way people from all these very different cliques had been brought together. _

"_I know it's so weird isn't it? Kelsi replied sighing. "I wonder what it will be like for us all now we have graduated."_

_To be honest, no one had thought about the future of them all till then and it started to worry them at the fact they would all be going to different universities and wouldn't get to see each other every day. _

"_Hey...umm…Gabi?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah Troy?" Gabriella replied, turning to look at Troy. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones._

"_Can I talk to you in private please?" He asked, shifting slightly ready to get up off the grass. Gabriella nodded and followed him away from the group to a small clearing among the trees. _

"_I wonder what's up with Troy." Kelsi asked. The rest of the gang shrugged._

"_I dunno. He's been kind of distant all day" Zeke replied as the gang started to wonder what could be wrong. _

"_So Troy what's up?" Gabriella asked, sitting down on the bench next to him. Gabriella could see in his eyes something was bothering him. "Please Troy, tell me what's wrong" _

"_Okay Gabi." Troy said. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I don't think we should see each other any more"_

_Tears came to Gabriella's eyes as she listened to what he was saying. What could have caused him to say this? They were perfect for each other. _

"_W…w…what?" Gabriella whispered her voice hoarse from trying to stop herself from breaking down. She could feel her heart breaking in two as she spoke. _

"_I just think since we are going to be away from each other for so long, I and probably you don't want to be tied down and worrying what the other is doing. We want to be free to date who we like." Troy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He must have been blind not to see how much Gabriella was hurting._

"_Have you no heart?" Gabriella whispered as a tear fell down her face. "You obviously never cared for me if you can't commit to this relationship and don't want to try and keep it! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella finished as she ran off as hot tears cascaded down her face. She ran straight home, to her bedroom and cried her heart and soul into the teddy bear Troy had given her for her 18__th__ birthday._

_End Flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought back to that day. It took me ages to forget about 'him' but thanks to my amazing friends it was a lot easier. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I did still have feelings for Troy and I knew they would probably never go away.

"Hey Gabs, you ok?" Taylor asked, upon seeing my tear stained cheeks. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and smiled and her, trying to prevent my voice from being shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She pulled a 'hmm, I don't think so face at me' and then got back to work with the rest of my shoes.

**

* * *

****Next one will be up tomorrow probably xx**


	2. What to Wear?

**Wow guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you like it. Please continue to do so, it makes me feel good about my writing and makes me wanna continue writing. Heres the next part. Again its more of a introduction but the next one will be the party. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 2 – What to Wear?**

**Troy's POV**

"Yo, Dude. You almost ready?" I shouted to Chad who was in the bathroom. "Your gonna be late for your own party!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Chad shouted back at me.

It was the night of Chad's 21st birthday and we were back in Albuquerque for his big party his parents were throwing for him. It is so weird being back here after so long even though looks no different to the day we left.

"Helloooo! Earth to Troy Bolton!" Chad said, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I must have spaced out while thinking about home.

"What?!" I snapped back. Okay I probably over reacted there but I've got a lot on my mind at the minute.

"Woah! Sorry man but you were in your own world for a minute then. You ready to go?" Chad asked but I didn't hear him as I was again deep in thought.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I answered. I hoped Chad wouldn't notice I hadn't been listening. He sighed and then sat down next to me on his bed.

"Troy dude, what's up? You've been acting like this ever since we got back to Albuquerque. Is this to do with being back home and maybe running into a certain brunette?" Chad asked. I sighed. He was right as usual. As much as Chad was a doofus sometimes he could read me like a book.

"Yeah…I mean we haven't been here in 3 years Chad! 3 years! There is every chance I could see her again and you know how badly I messed up after high school. I don't know what I was thinking!" I answered. I really did mess up that day, big time! I lost the one thing that I loved more than my family. Gabriella

_Flashback_

"_Hey...umm…Gabi?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah Troy?" Gabriella replied, turning to look at Troy. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones._

"_Can I talk to you in private please?" He asked, shifting slightly ready to get up off the grass. Gabriella nodded and followed him away from the group to a small clearing among the trees. _

"_So Troy what's up?" Gabriella asked, sitting down on the bench next to him. Gabriella could see in his eyes something was bothering him. "Please Troy, tell me what's wrong" _

"_Okay Gabi." Troy said. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I don't think we should see each other any more"_

_Tears came to Gabriella's eyes as she listened to what he was saying. What could have caused him to say this? They were perfect for each other. _

"_W…w…what?" Gabriella whispered her voice hoarse from trying to stop herself from breaking down. She could feel her heart breaking in two as she spoke. _

"_I just think since we are going to be away from each other for so long, I and probably you don't want to be tied down and worrying what the other is doing. We want to be free to date who we like." Troy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He must have been blind not to see how much Gabriella was hurting._

"_Have you no heart?" Gabriella whispered as a tear fell down her face. "You obviously never cared for me if you can't commit to this relationship and don't want to try and keep it! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella finished as she ran off crying. _

_Troy felt his heart break at what he had said to Gabriella and how hurt she was. Upon thinking about it, he knew he didn't mean what he just said, he couldn't think of dating anyone other than Gabriella. He loved her with all his heart. What possessed him to say those words no one will ever know but he knew he had lost her for good._

"_What have I done?" He said to himself as he started to walk back to where the guys were, hands in his jean pockets and head down, watching the floor. _

"_TROY BOLTON! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sharpay asked whilst coming up to Troy, fuming that her best friend had just ran past crying her eyes out and it was obviously to do with him. Troy knew he couldn't face them now and just said it plain and simple._

"_We broke up…" And with that he walked off, leaving his friends amazed at how East High's perfect couple could be over._

_End Flashback_

**Troy's POV**

"Your thinking about her aren't you?" Chad asked me. All I could do was nod. I wasn't acting myself that day and I hurt the person who I loved most in this world and I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"C'mon dude, let's go party and try and forget everything" I smiled at Chad and followed him downstairs and out the front door to the awaiting limo that had come to pick us up.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Gab's, I didn't know you had this" Sharpay said whilst holding up a black dress that had been at the back of my closet. I stood up and walked over to where she and the other girls were stood and examined the dress.

"Oh yeah, I bought it for the graduation dance but I didn't wear it because I ended up not going remember." I replied. Since Troy broke up with me that day, I was too upset to go and didn't want to risk going in case I saw him so I just stayed in and watched a movie whilst finishing off the tub of chocolate ice-cream.

"You think it will still fit?" Kelsi asked. I just shrugged.

"Probably. I haven't grown that much since." I said to them.

"Well put it on then! What's the point in letting such a beautiful dress go to waste?" Sharpay exclaimed, putting the dress in my hands and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Guys I dunno" This dress brought too many bad memories back for me.

"Go on Gabi, It'll look gorgeous on you!" Taylor said, smiling at me. She always knew how to make me feel better. I smiled back, turned around and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I heard my friends shout "hurry up" as I shut the door and I couldn't help but smile. They are amazing.

**

* * *

****There ya go. I hope you liked it xx**


	3. Do You Think I'm Dumb?

**Next chapter people! Please Review!! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 3 – Do you think I'm dumb?**

**Gabriella's POV**

Finally, after digging through my closet and finding me the black, elegant dress, my friends decided to go home and get themselves ready and I was waiting for them outside the doors of our old high school, East High, where Chad's party was being held. It was now 7:05 and according to Sharpay we _had_ to be here at this time because it was 'classy' to be fashionably late.

"Gabriella!" I heard Sharpay shout as I saw her; Taylor and Kelsi come around the corner. I waved back to them and they joined me in front of the school. By this point I was really nervous and I don't really know why, but I had a guess it was to do with seeing Troy.

"Hey guys, wow you all look amazing." I said to my friends as they all twirled around to show their dresses off to me. Sharpay was wearing a long silk gown that was the colour; yeah you guessed it, pink. Taylor had a gorgeous silver cocktail dress on that showed off her skin tone and Kelsi wore a metallic green dress that stopped just above her knees. I had decided to straighten my hair for a change and by the looks of it so had Kelsi, where as Taylor and Sharpay had opted for the wavy look.

"So guys are we ready to go in?" Kelsi asked, smiling as she did so. I just gave her a weak smile and nodding and we followed her through the doors where we saw Chad's parents waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Danforth." Taylor polity greeted them, giving them each a hug then stepping back so the rest of us could do the same. We hadn't seen them since high school, since Chad had been away we didn't really have an excuse to go and visit.

"Girls, it's so good to see you all" Mrs Danforth said, smiling at the four of us. "You all look stunning by the way."

We all thanked her aswell as complimenting her on her lovely dark blue dress.

"Yes, Chad will be so happy to see you." Mr Danforth continued. "He's constantly going on about you all, especially you Miss McKessie."

All of us laughed as Taylor blushed, her cheeks going a pale red.

"Oh that's right. Its always how is Taylor, have you seen her today, does she look okay, what was she wearing, did she say anything about me? It goes on and on like that every time he calls us." Mrs Danforth laughed, remembering the phone conversations she had had with her son. Taylor had turned an even deeper shade of red. I could tell she was happy Chad still remembered her though.

"C'mon girls, lets go find Chad and wish him a happy birthday." Kelsi said, leading towards the gym where the party was. Inside was decorated with balloons, streamers and lights, with many pictures of Chad and the guys playing basketball. I even spotted a few of the whole gang from the last day of high school.

We spotted Chad in the middle of the dance floor, talking to what looked like some of his family. I also saw the one person I didn't want to see, stood right next to him.

"Guys, do we really have to go over there?" I asked. I don't even know why I was worried. He was the one in the wrong, not me! It was his loss that day. I should be showing him what he's missing out on!

"Gabriella, stop worrying about seeing Troy, he's the one that messed up, not you. Besides, we can't come here and not say happy birthday to Chad." Taylor stated as we walked towards where the guys were stood. I'm sure she could read my mind sometimes.

I saw Sharpay sneak up behind Chad and cover his eyes with her hands as she shouted 'guess who' into his right ear. He jumped at the sudden contact and turned around his eyes going wide as he saw who it was. By this time Troy had turned around too and I could feel his eyes on me as I stood smiling at Chad. I glanced at him and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he looked really good in his smart tux.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?!" Chad asked bewildered at the fact we were there. He gave each of us a tight embrace, taking longer to greet Taylor than the rest of us.

"Well since your party was being held here in Albuquerque, your mom and dad asked us to come and surprise you!" Kelsi explained, a big smile coming to her face as she saw Jason chatting to Zeke near the snack table.

"Well it certainly is a surprise! Remind me to thank my parents after." Chad told us bringing us into a group hug.

"Hey guys." I heard Troy say from his position next to Chad. I tried to avoid his eyes as he stood there. I wasn't in the mood for this to be honest. Troy started to give the girls a hug, which they accepted. Well there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said as he reached me. I looked up at him into those bright blue eyes and the feelings I had pushed away for so long started to bubble up again. I just gave him a half smile as he hugged me. I hugged back with less enthusiasm than I think he expected.

"Well come on guys, lets not just stand here, lets get dancing!" Chad exclaimed as he started to do some random moonwalk across the floor. He was still the same goofy Chad he was in High school and he knew exactly how to make us all laugh.

It was now 10:30 and after spending some time catching up with Chad, Jason, Zeke and the others, some dancing with the girls and trying to avoid Troy at all costs, I was sat on my own at a table towards the back of the gym, sipping on an iced tea while my friends danced with their high school sweethearts. Chad and Taylor were making out for about the 11th time that night, Sharpay and Zeke were slow dancing extremely close and Kelsi and Jason were looking lovingly into each others eyes. I last saw Ryan catching up with some old friends from the drama club.

Suddenly I felt someone's presence beside me but guessing who it was I didn't bother turning around.

"You wanna dance?" Yeah I guessed, Troy. Without even turning to face him and with no emotion evident in my voice all I said was,

"No thanks."

Even without looking at him I could tell a frown would have appeared on his face at my answer. Did he think I would have forgiven him just because I hadn't seen him in a few years?

"Well, can I sit here then?" He asked. I finally turned to face him to see him gesturing to a chair to the left of me. Well I couldn't say no could I as much as I wanted to, that would be rude.

"I guess, it's a free country." I said plainly as he sat down, setting his drink on the table.

"So how've you been these past few years?" He asked, turning to face me. I shifted in my seat before saying,

"Fine you?"

"Yeah, I've been okay. You look incredible by the way." Troy told me. Okay he was either really forgetful or has just become stupid over the years.

"Troy, do you think I'm dumb?" I asked simply, turning to face him and leaning my chin on my hand. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"God no, why would you say that!" He asked, amazed that I had said it. I just laughed sarcastically before continuing.

"Well because you're sat here talking to me as if nothing is wrong and it's the first time we have ever met." I explained as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked me. Up to now I was finding he was the dumb one.

"Troy, do you not remember what happened to us on the last day of high school." I enquired. I saw guilt flash in his eyes and I could feel the hurt well up inside of me as we talked.

"Well yeah…" He said quietly. "I just don't really wanna remember it if I'm perfectly honest with you."

"I'm not a stranger Troy. We have a history together and yeah newsflash, it didn't end well if I remember!" I said, half shouting, trying to hold back the tears and anger I could feel welling up.

"Look Gabriella I'm…" He started before I interrupted. By this time I was stood up in front of the table.

"Save it Troy, I don't wanna hear some sob story about how you didn't mean to do it or your really sorry for hurting me. You broke my heart Troy and it hasn't fully repaired itself yet so stood here talking to you about our past isn't helping to fix it. I don't even know why I bother wasting my breath on you because you aren't worth anything to me at this moment. Goodbye!" I shouted, my voice full of anger and hate. I then picked up my purse and stormed out of the gym trying to stop my tears from falling before I reached outside.

**Troy's POV**

"Gabriella! Wait!" I shouted after her as she left. Great, that approach didn't work. I've just made matters worse! She'll never forgive me now. I am such a freakin' douchebag!

By this point the whole hall was silent and a very angry Sharpay Evans was making her way over to the crushed, heartbroken Troy Bolton.

**

* * *

****Well guys, that was interesting huh? lol! I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you think xxx**


	4. Let's Talk

**Next chapter people. I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews it means alot and also i'm not American so if some of the lingo is wrong i apologise lol! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 4 – Let's Talk**

**Troy's POV**

"TROY BOLTON!!" Sharpay screamed at me as she reached the table I was at. She slapped me hard in the arm causing me to wince as I rubbed my arm in the place where it had been hit, hard. "What have you done this time to make my best friend cry, again?!" She continued, her high pitched squeal going right through me. She now had her hands placed firmly on her hips, her glare burning straight through me.

"Yeah dude, what's your problem!" Chad continued on from Sharpay. "You know Gabriella would still be upset and wouldn't have forgiven you so why did you push it, when looking at it she obviously didn't want to talk to you!" He finished. I could see him getting angrier every moment at the fact that I had again hurt his little sister. Chad and Gabriella were really close.

"I dunno guys." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand now being able to feel my arm. "I just really wanna apologise to her for my actions and maybe become friends again. You know how much I need her in my life." Saying I wanted to apologise and become friends with Gabriella was easier said than done and I know that now, it was virtually impossible.

"Troy, as much as I don't want you going near my best friend after what happened, the only thing you can do is talk to her." Taylor told me. I gave her a weak smile for her attempt at trying to help. "Oh and I recommend buying her something expensive." She finished as she smiled at me and I laughed.

"Thanks guys but even if I try and go to her house to talk to her, she'll just slam the door in my face or her mom will lecture me on not breaking her daughter's heart and how I am no longer welcome in the house." I explained. It was true. Ms Montez was very protective of her daughter and I was kind of worried that would actually happen if I showed up there.

"Don't worry Troy, I'll try and talk to her for you." Taylor said softly. "Chad, you mind giving me a ride to Gabi's, I'll go and check she's okay." Chad nodded at her before he grabbed her hand and followed her out the door. This wasn't a good night for me at all.

**Taylor's POV**

Chad dropped me off outside Gabi's house and I kissed him on the cheek before walking up to the front door and knocking softly on it just in case they were asleep already seeing as it was now just 11pm. I heard keys in the door before Ms Montez opened it, a rush of warm air from the house following.

"Hello Ms Montez, is Gabriella in?" I asked politely. She smiled at me and opened the door further to let me in.

"She's upstairs in her room. Do you have any idea why she is so upset? She came home at about 10:30 crying and when I asked what was wrong she didn't reply, she just ran straight up to her room. " Ms Montez asked me, the concern and worry for her daughter showing in her voice.

"All I'm going to say is it had something to do with an ex-boyfriend at Chad's party." I replied. She gave me a knowing look before leaving me and going back into the kitchen. I took off my heels before climbing the stairs to Gabi's bedroom.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sat in my room, on my bed, in my Minnie Mouse pj's, with the tub of chocolate ice cream and a movie playing trying to forget all about what happened tonight. Ice cream always helped, especially chocolate!

Half way through the movie, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door and Taylor's voice outside. I shouted 'come in' as the door opened and Taylor appeared, dumping her purse on my dressing table and sat on the bed next to me.

"Oh honey, look at you." She said. I was confused for a minute because I didn't know what she was talking about. It obviously had something to do with Troy but at this point I was fine.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked. She shook her head at me and then came down to look me straight in the eye.

"Gabriella, the ice cream, the movie, the tear stained cheeks, I know you are really upset at what Troy did, I can see it with my own eyes." She answered me. Why does she take so much attention to detail?

"I do not care what Troy Bolton thinks. I told him what I wanted to tell him for 3 years tonight and I feel better than ever." I explained to her. It was a bunch of lies though. She moved back more onto the bed before continuing.

"Gabi, I can tell Troy hurt you and believe me he got a mouthful from Sharpay and surprisingly Chad too." I laughed. Sharpay always went mad at Troy or anyone for hurting me and my big brother Chad would always stand up for me. "But he told us his reason for talking to you tonight and all he wants to do is apologise for hurting you. He told us he didn't mean to do it, he was just thinking of your happiness for the future and I know I shouldn't be sticking up for the lunkhead basketball player but you should really talk to him. Just hear him out."

I sighed and leaned back on my pillows. Maybe she was right, I don't know. God, I am so confused right now!

"Taylor, I dunno. It's so hard talking to him, all those feelings I have for him resurface when ever I see him. It would be too hard to face him again." I explained to her. My life was starting to turn into a movie.

"Well maybe if you talk to him, those feelings will go away because we all know Troy hasn't got a place in your life right now and talking to him might help with other stuff in your life and you can maybe just be friends and move on properly." Taylor told me. Why was she always right! I sat up again and looked at her and smiled. I guess it was the right thing to do.

"Okay Tay, I'll talk to him but you can tell him when to come over. Preferably when my mom isn't here because you know she'll kill him!" We both laughed at the trueness of my sentence. My mom was constantly giving Troy lectures when we were dating on being the proper gentleman towards me. It was really funny watching his face change from worry to just plain scared!

"That's my awesomely amazing best friend!" She exclaimed, slapping the bed as she jumped up.

"Hey Tay, you wanna stay here tonight because we have some serious matters to discuss." I asked her as she looked at me baffled. I laughed and reminded her. "You and Chad?"

"What about me and Chad?" She asked as if nothing had gone on. Oh she didn't know what I had seen on their sneaky little walks that night. I'm bad I know!

"Don't play dumb missy! I saw you two making out every 5 minutes at the party!! I'm not blind you know!" I giggled as she looked at me with a shocked look on her face but I could see the red tint in her dark cheeks as she hit me with a pillow, which turned into a full blown pillow fight between us. Thank God for my best friend! She always knew how to cheer me up!

* * *

**Hope you all like that! Review. Next one should be up soon xx (And look i learned how to put that line thingy in!! hahaha! I'm such a geek! 8-) )**


	5. Arrangements

**Here you go people! I'm sorry it took so long i've had coursework and exams and sigh school is sooooo stressful P. I hope you like this even though it is a bit of a filler and i don't particularly like it but never mind. Next one will be next week sometime. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter 5 – Arrangements **

**Gabriella's POV**

The next morning, once me and Taylor had woken up and hung out a bit more at my place, watching movies and chatting about the gang and school, Taylor decided to go home so she could take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I had told her my mom was away on business on Thursday so she could tell Troy to come round then although I wasn't looking forward to it. What was I gonna say to him and what if it didn't go well? Oh well I guess I'll find out soon.

Once Taylor had gone I decided to get ready and go for a walk to clear my head. It had been a stressful couple of days!

**Troy's POV**

I didn't sleep well at all last night once I had got home from Chad's party. I think I got about three hours max. I couldn't get Gabriella out of my head. Why did I have to go and hurt her again!? I'd done enough damage! God, I must be the most idiotic guy in the whole world right now! Hopefully Taylor has talked to her and she's agreed to at least hear me out. If I can't have her back, at least we can be friends.

It was now 11am and I was sat at Chad's house practically falling asleep on the sofa. I would have been perfectly happy to nap there but Chad kept blabbing on down my ear canal, Taylor this, Taylor that! How was I supposed to relax when he was talking so loud! I mean I know he likes her a lot still and they are already virtually back together but I didn't need a full lecture about her and how amazing she is.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Chad went to answer it. I was just about to drift off again when I heard loud talking and then Chad screaming, "Taylor's here!" whilst making me jump at the sudden outburst of noise.

Oh I was awake now! I'm guessing she was here to tell me if Gabriella would speak to me and I did and didn't want to hear what she had to say. Knowing my luck she will have said no and has decided to move away to some exotic country as far away as possible from me. I wouldn't be surprised!

"Morning Troy" Taylor said, giving me a hug as she entered the room. "I don't mean to be rude, but you look awful"

"I know I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I shrugged hoping she wouldn't ask me why. She gave me a weak smile and then sat down in the opposite chair.

"You were worrying about what happened with you and Gabi weren't you?" She asked. Gabriella was right; it was like she could read your mind. I just nodded slightly and put my head on the back of the sofa and sighed. Chad brought us both a drink and then sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here?" Chad asked trying to break the silence. It was a bit of a stupid question since Taylor had called earlier on to tell us she would be coming round.

"Can't a girl come and talk to her friends?" Taylor asked smirking at Chad as she spoke. Chad just looked at her as if to say 'the real reason please'. "Well I came down to tell Chad yes I would love to go out later and to tell you about what Gabriella said. Remember I said I'd talk to her for you?"

I sat up trying not to look nervous but I knew Taylor could tell. There's something about girls that gives them the power to read peoples feelings and faces. I had come to understand over the last few years of having many girls as best friends. It was a little creepy at times though.

"Well…?" I pressed when Taylor automatically didn't answer and tell me. I really needed to know what Gabriella had said, I was going crazy here!

"You really want me to tell you because I dunno if I should?" She replied. I was about to burst but I stayed cool and calmly said;

"Please Taylor, will you just tell me." She sighed, shuffled in her seat, took a drink of the soda Chad had brought us and then continued.

"Okay Troy. Gabi said you can go to hers on Thursday since her mom is away on business and that way she won't kill you." I just looked at her, shocked. I was kind of scared to be honest. I didn't think Ms Montez would actually wanna kill me; guess I was completely wrong there.

"Really?" I questioned wanting to make sure I had heard right. Taylor nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back, stretched and then stood up. "Well I best go plan my apology speech. Bye Taylor, later dude." I said giving Taylor a hug and ruffling Chad's hair. He scowled at me and shook his hair back into place before waving me off as I left the house. I better make this speech good!

"He best not screw this up or else Gabs will never speak to him again. I'm surprised she agreed this time." Chad spoke as Troy left. Taylor nodded.

"Chad, we all know how Gabi feels about Troy still even though the circumstances have changed. But I too hope he fixes things, then everything will be like old times." She replied.

"Yeah, no one fighting or upset..." Chad replied as silence consumed them again.

**Gabriella's POV**

Today was Tuesday, and unfortunately for me, after I had got back from my walk, I had classes at University. I was studying my teaching degree at the University of Albuquerque and it was my third year there. Hopefully when I graduate I can get a job at a high school and it would be even more amazing if it was at East High. Then I would be close by to all my friends and family. Today, Mr Gregson was droning on and I really should have been listening since we had an end of year exam in a couple of weeks but I just couldn't get Troy out of my head. For the past two days all I have been thinking about is him and our argument on Sunday.

As much as he hurt me, it would be nice to be friends again. I missed him and the guys so much over these last few years and it would be nice once they leave we are all on speaking terms.

At 3:00pm the bell signalling the end of the lesson finally rang and I was again free for the day. I quickly got up out of my seat and Mr Gregson handed me the assignment as I left the room and walked towards my locker.

I was just stuffing my unwanted text books into my locker and grabbing my jacket and bag when someone suddenly came up behind me and started to talk making me jump.

"Hey Gabriella!" said the cheery voice. I turned around quickly and came face to face with Jayde and Kyle, two of my friends I had met when I started U of A.

"Oh, hey Jayde, Kyle. You guys made me jump!" I chuckled as I turned back around and finished putting my stuff in my locker. I heard them laugh before Kyle continued speaking.

"Sorry. We were just wondering if you wanted to hang 'round with us later. We are going to that new pizza place and we just wondered if you wanted to join us." He said, smiling. I closed my locker and put my bag over my shoulder.

"I would guys but I'm going to Sharpay's house for a sleepover tonight." I explained as we started to walk down the corridor. "We have some important things to talk through."

"Awwww, c'mon Gabi, you hardly ever come out with us anymore. And what is so important it calls for a sleepover!? I need to know!" Jayde exclaimed, making me and Kyle laugh.

"I'll tell you once I get it sorted out I promise." I said whilst hugging them. "Later guys!" I shouted as I waved to them and walked across the parking lot to my car. I heard Jayde shout 'you better' as I got into the car. I smiled and waved once more, giving her a thumbs up and I then drove home to get ready for that evening.

* * *

**Okay guys, hope that was okay. Please message and review and thank you very much so far to... colapola114, xZANESSA4LIFEx, HSMandChelseaFCfan, tashLOVE, liv3.in.lov3 & Samantha7679. **


	6. Sleepover

**Wow! I had the time today to finish this chapter! Before i went on holiday aswell! I'm sorry again for not updating, i've just been mega busy and stuff so i hope this will keep you going for a bit even though its more of a time mover thing lol! Anyway, i will try and write the next one after my holidays! Enjoy x**

**P.S - I want your opinion. Should i put a bit of drama in the story and make it longer or would you like a sweet fluffy ending in the next couple of chapters? Please message/review with your opinions and i'll try and do the one that people would prefer, if not i'll just go with my original instinct! Thank youuu!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sleepovers**

Gabriella's POV

"Right mom, I'm off!" I shouted as I raced down the stairs with my bag to the front door. I reached the door and placed my hand on the handle just my mom shouted,

"Gabriella, wait a sec!"

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I really didn't need to be interrogated about what I was going to Sharpay's about right now, especially by my mom.

"Where are you going honey?" She asked softy as I leaned back against the hard oak door. I sighed and dropped my bag to the floor.

"I'm staying at Sharpay's tonight. She invited all the girls around for a sleepover since we haven't had one in a while" I answered giving her the shortened version of why I was going. I just hoped she would back off and let me leave. As much as I love my mom, sometimes she is just a bit too protective…and nosy.

"Oh right okay. I'm not stopping you, its just you hadn't said anything about it till now" She explained and I sighed again and smiled.

"Sorry mom, it was kinda a last minute thing" I shrugged as I quickly hugged her and opened the door. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow"

"Okay, be careful and if you need me, you know where I am" She said, the same as she always did before I left to go anywhere. "Bye honey"

"Cya later mom, love you" I shouted as I got into my car, backed out of the driveway and drove off towards the wealthy part of town where Sharpay lived.

I drove slowly along the road, through the homey streets of Albuquerque where small children were playing soccer in the streets and the trees danced softly in the breeze. Soon, my neighbourhood of small houses and shops became a wealthy district of large building with superior apartments and great mansions with vast iron gates. I drove a little way down the long road before I turned into the driveway of Sharpay's house and pressed the buzzer to open the gates so I could get in and park the car. Sharpay's house was extremely big but wasn't as eccentric as some of her neighbours. They had a basic front lawn filled with flowers of every different colour and a big, white wooden door, but it was simple and beautiful and didn't look like someone had tried too hard and just made a mess.

I pressed the doorbell and it rang loudly inside before an older Mr Evans, to what I remembered, opened the door with a bright smile plastered on his face as he welcomed me into his home and told me Sharpay was already upstairs in her room along with Taylor and Kelsi.

I took my shoes off and placed them neatly near the stairs before going up to find the other girls.

Chad's POV

"So dude, you spoke to Gabi yet?" I questioned Troy as I tossed him the bright orange ball and he took a shot at the net. We were shooting some hoops, just me and him as the girls were having a night in and the rest of the guys were just chilling out by themselves. The warm, evening Albuquerque sun was still beating down on us. I could tell Troy had a lot on his mind because every time he took a shot, he missed and then got angry with himself and threw the ball at the wire fence to the right of his back yard.

"No, I'm going to over to hers on Thursday to try and sort things out" Troy answered me before sighing and continuing, getting more and more aggravated as he spoke. "God dude, you know how I feel about her. Why did I have to be a stupid high school idiot and break up with her! Think about it, we still might have been going strong if I hadn't have been such an idiot. I just wish I could say the right thing and we could be friends! I mean she loved me and i loved her, so why did i do it?!"

I hated seeing my best friend like this, but I really couldn't do anything to help. Only he and Gabi could sort this out, all I could do was be there for them.

"I dunno man but look, I can't fight your battles, so I can't go to Gabriella's for you and sort it out, but one piece of advice is just to really think about what your gonna say before you go and say it to her and if she starts to get mad, don't start shouting back at her just stay calm and she'll hopefully calm down too" I finished. Wow, I didn't think I was that good at advise, but by the look on Troy's face, I guess it was pretty good.

"Whoa man, that was deep!" He chuckled, a genuine smile coming to his face for the first time in a few days. "But thanks a lot, that was really good advise"

"Anytime" I replied, twirling the basketball in my hands.

"You know dude, I always thought you were a bit of a doofus, but I seems in your old age, you're getting smarter! Unless it's just you've been spending too much time with Taylor" Troy shrugged, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well thanks man that means a lot" I replied as Troy burst out laughing. What was so funny? Wait a minute…

"Hey, I am not old!!" I admit to myself that did take a bit of time to register. Why do i always seem to embarrasse myself?!

"Okay, you have definitely not got smarter, more like slower!" Troy announced, laughing as he took another shot and this time it went straight in with nothing but net.

* * *

**There you go guys! Hope it was ok. Please message and or review and thanks for the reviews so far your all amazing! Dont forget to vote on the story!! I hope to have another up soon xx**


	7. Solutions?

**LND's** **7 - Solutions**

**Wow guys, its been such a long time but i have finally found the time to write a little update for this! Woop! :P Anyway, hope this one is okay, its kinda short because its more of a filler because i dont really like time jumping lol! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical characters but all original others are mine (Y)**

**Gabriella's** **POV**

After changing into our pyjamas and getting all our belongings sorted out, the four of us, me, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were sat on Sharpay's fluffy white carpet, a movie playing on the massive flat screen TV and all sorts of different ice cream and chocolate spread across the floor, we finally started our sleepover.

"So, let's get to the problem at hand." Sharpay finally announced in a very professional voice. I rolled my eyes and groaned and then I laid backwards onto the carpet and stared at the ceiling.

"Guys, c'mon! Do we have to? I really don't wanna think about it or 'him'" I replied, images of Troy's face flashing through my mine and visions of what might happen Thursday swimming around my head. One thing I was sure of, it's bound to be really tense and awkward. Great!

"Yes Gabi, we do!" Taylor cut in, standing up and lifting me up off the floor, sitting with me on Sharpay's huge four poster bed. I put my head into my hands. "We are all kind of hoping this goes well because, well, we all hate our group being all uptight when we're all together because we don't know who to hang 'round with."

"I know because you won't go anywhere near Troy, so we have to split ourselves when we are with you." Kelsi finished. I let a tear fall down my cheek and drip onto my grey pyjama pants, it left a dark mark where it landed. I can't believe that just because I'm holding onto old arguments, I'm causing problems for the rest of my friends. Wow, I feel awful now...

"I'm sorry guys," I sniffed, apologising for causing the tension between our friends. "I've been stupid. Why couldn't I just forgive Troy? It would have saved you all these problems, right?"

I looked up at their faces, my eyes bloodshot from the tears escaping, and all I saw was shock.

"Gabs! How can you say that? You've seriously done nothing wrong!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and coming over to sit on the other side of my on the large bed. She put her arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm.

"Listen Gabi, you have every right to still be upset and angry with Troy. He broke your heart for no reason. Just because we find it hard to hang out all together sometimes, doesn't mean you should just forgive him without his explanation." Taylor continued. She always had a logical reason for everything.

"I'm sorry; it just sounded like it was my fault for the problems." I whispered, another tear escaping my eye. I don't think I've smiled properly in a while. All I seem to do at the moment is cry.

"Oh, we're sorry Gabi; we didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry anymore." Kelsi said and came over and gave me a hug. "If only Troy could see how much pain your in, give him a taste of his own medicine." I chuckled.

"I don't know how I'm gonna manage on Thursday guys. I'm really worried I'm just going to blow up at him..." I said in a small voice before trailing off into nothing. "I really don't want to do that to him."

"Gabi, I think the best thing to do is to try and stay calm and just listen to him. You getting angry is just going to stress him out as well as yourself and then you both might say something you might regret." Taylor said. She always gave the best advice. I always know I can go to her with stuff like this.

"You give the best advice Tay! Thank you, I'll try that." I replied and then smiled up at her and gave her a big hug. "And thanks to you two as well Kels, Shar; thank you for being there for me."

I looked up at Kelsi and she grinned and Sharpay had a grin plastered on her face too. Suddenly, they all jumped up on the bed and enveloped me in a gigantic group hug. Thank God for my best friends.

**Troy's POV**

"Right guys, I think I'm just going to go in and talk to her, stay calm and try and get all this awkwardness out of the way. Sound good?" I asked the guys, Chad, Zeke and Jason as we sat in Starbucks drinking our coffees. I was nervous about Thursday, extremely nervous. I just want Gabriella back in my life; I miss her, a lot.

"Yeah dude, just remember, getting upset and angry isn't going to help. If that happens just back off for a minute, let both of you calm down and then carry on talking." Chad answered, taking a sip of his drink. The others were nodding.

"You never know, everything might go well and no shouting may be involved. I know you can do it man. You and Gabi have always worked things out before, why should now be any different?" Zeke said. I nodded and ran a hand through my messy hair. I would make more of an effort when I went round to Gabriella's.

"I thought going around later on would be best because I dunno whether she has school in the morning. So I'm going to go about 4 o'clock." I told the guys, they all nodded in agreement. I hoped my explanation would be enough for Gabi to at least give me another chance at winning her trust back. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I will try and make more of an effort to update from now on! Please review! :)**


	8. Are You Ready For This?

**Wowwee! How long has it been since i wrote in this! :( I feel horrible for not updating for so long, but life has been hectic at the minute! Finishing up school and all these exams! Urgghh, i didnt feel up to writing after having exams to do every day! I hope you'll forgive me! Hope you like this! I have a lot of time off now so i'll try and update more often :)**

**I do not own any HSM characters but any original are all mine!**

Troy's POV

Crap... Crap, crap and double crap! You do not understand how nervous I am right now! I think I've seriously been pacing my room for at least 3 hours. It wouldn't surprise me if the carpet on the floor has worn away by the time I leave. I knew I could do this; I had to, for the sake of my friends but also for mine and Gabriella's sake. I hated feeling this guilt I had and I know she's extremely upset about the whole situation. God, I feel bad! I can't believe I made the girl I was in love with feel awful for the last three years. What makes it worse; I thought I was doing the right thing at the time? How stupid of me! I look back on it now and just...urgh! I can't even put it into words how freakin' stupid it was! Why Troy do you only realise this now!

It was now 3:45pm. I finally stopped pacing the room and dashed around looking for my cell phone and keys. I finally found them, lodged in the pocket of my jeans, and I raced outside into my car. The afternoon sun was still beating down onto the city and I prayed the traffic rush of school kids and business workers wouldn't slow me down on my journey. Gabriella's house wasn't far from my own but I still had to drive through a main part of town.

I'd been thinking all night what I was going to say to her, whether I should apologise first and get it over with, or would she wanna talk first? I didn't have a clue actually. The one thing that was always the same though was it ended badly. She either started screaming at me or her mother came home and practically ran me out of the city. I shuddered at the thought. I'm not kidding when I say Gabi's mom would do that!

My cell vibrated in my pocket indicating I had a text. I flipped open the phone and saw it was a message from Chad.

_Good luck man. I'm out with Tay tonight but text me later and tell me how it goes. Chad_

Well I'm glad him and Taylor are getting on great. I quickly sent him one back and told him I would and to have fun as I turned onto Gabriella's street. I pulled up in front of the familiar white house and turned the ignition off. I took a deep breath before opening the door and jumping out. I contemplated climbing up the tree onto her balcony like old times, but I didn't think she would appreciate that at this moment in time so decided to simply walk up the gravel path and knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

Gabriella's POV

Thursday came soon enough and I'd spent pretty much all day sat in front of my computer trying to finish off two essays I had for my classes. Unfortunately, I'd typed about one page of my first essay and was nowhere near finishing. I had too much stuff on my mind. I was trying to put off the thought of Troy turning up at my house soon enough to talk. I can't even imagine how awkward it's going to be. I was hoping he might forget and then he could go back to college in a couple of weeks and everything would be back to how it was before Chad's party but I knew Troy wasn't like that. He never forgot anything.

I was debating cleaning the house, but I didn't want it to seem as if I tried too hard. I mean I shouldn't be bothered at all, he's the one in the wrong not me. I sighed. What in heaven's name was I going to say to him? Tell him he was pathetic for what he said? Maybe I should wait to hear what he says first, and then retaliate. I promised myself I wouldn't get mad either, but we'll see. I'm praying it goes smoothly.

After sitting in front of the screen for half an hour and getting nothing done, I decided to tidy my papers away and shut down the computer. I slowly made my way down stairs and flicked on the TV to see if there was anything half decent worth watching to pass the time. I settled on some re run of a cheesy 90s TV show when I heard a car pull up outside and a door slamming shut. I looked at the clock, 3:56. No doubt that would be Troy. I held my breath, waiting for the loud rap of his knock on the door. Why was I so nervous, I mean it's only Troy? _Troy, the guy you were in love with but broke your heart_. My thoughts told me. Oh right, yeah, that.

I heard his footsteps on the gravel pathway leading to my house and then a loud knock on the oak door. I slowly stood to my feet and crossed the hall to the entry way. Placing my hand on the door knob, I took a deep breath and turned it, opening the door. There stood Troy, looking down at his feet, his brown hair messy; looking like he had ran his hands through it numerous amounts of times. He lifted his head suddenly and his sky blue eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't look away.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said his voice nothing louder than a whisper as we continued to look at each other. Wow, I could already tell this was going to be awkward and we hadn't even gone inside yet.

* * *

**Well i hope that was okay. I was gonna do there talk in this chapter but thought it would be better in one of its own so i'll write that in the next one! I'm hoping it wont be long til i update! Reviews are awesome :)**


	9. Apologies

**LOOK! A chapter! I decided the other day that I'm gonna get these stories finished so anyone who comes across them, isn't reading half a story! I'm truly sorry it's been so long since updates. I've not been in the frame of mind! Hope you all enjoy! Not much to go (:**

* * *

**Troy POV**

"Hey Gabriella." I whispered when she finally opened the door. I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I mean, she was always beautiful but now, she was different but still the same girl I used to know.

"Hi Troy, please come in." She said, rather formally. I followed her down the long hall way into the living room and took a seat on the chocolate brown sofa in front of the window. Her house was exactly the same as I remembered it. It was silent between us for a minute before she said; "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Well, I did not expect her to be this nice, but that's Gabriella for you; sweet and kind to everyone she meets. "No I'm fine but thank you for offering."

She nodded and took a seat on the chair across from me. Okay, this is it Troy, just stay calm, get out what you need to say and hope that she at least listens to your reasons.

"So, we both know why I'm here, so I'm just gonna get everything out that I really need to say." I started. "Gabriella, I was an idiot for what I did on that last day of high school. I was a stupid 18 year old kid who thought he had the world at his feet. Being captain of the basketball team obviously contributed to those opinions about myself. God knows what I was thinking breaking up with you.  
I loved you! You were probably the best thing that ever happened to me and I just threw it all away in about 5 minutes! I know we could have done the long distance thing, of course we could, I trusted you and you trusted me, before I messed up. Whilst I was at school in LA, every girl I met or dated could never compare to you. Safe to say, any relationships I had, failed before they even began. You know what I really hate about myself? The fact that I left it 3 years til now to apologise to you. I mean, it wasn't difficult to try and call you or email, I could have even rang Taylor up and asked her to speak to you, but no, I just wallowed in self pity. I truly feel awful for letting you hurt Gabi, I never wanted to do that to you! Not only did I lose my girlfriend that day, I lost my best friend, and I really do understand if you can't forgive me, but at least now you know how sorry I am."

When I'd finished speaking, I finally looked up and saw her looking intently in my direction, her eyes watery. Great, I've made her cry again!

"Thank you Troy." What?

"What? Thank you! Why are you saying thank you Gabriella? I was actually expecting you to shout at me or kick me out of your house!" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. Those were the last words I expected her to say after I'd finished.

"Thank you for coming here today and trying to make things right. I appreciate it. Yes, I was extremely hurt that day but I slowly got over it. Althought seeing you at Chad's party just reminded me of all those feelings I had to deal with after high school. I can't say that I can forgive you altogether yet, but give me some time and maybe we can be friends again."

"Gabriella, the fact that you allowed me to speak to you today and explain myself means a lot to me and I would love nothing more than to be friends with you again. I'm pretty sure everyone would be much happier hanging out with us when we aren't avoiding each other like the plague! "I chuckled nervously, trying to alleviate some of the tension. "But take as much time as you want, you know where I am when you're ready to talk."

She smiled at me then, only a small one but at least it was something. I got up out of my seat and made my way to the front door then, Gabriella followed close behind me. I thought it would be best to leave now and let her think things through. I placed my hand on the doorknob, ready to let myself out when I had a sudden idea, whether it would work, I don't know, but I guess it's worth a shot.

I turned to face her and she looked up at me with a questioning expression on her face.

"Hey, urm, this is entirely up to you, but I was wondering if maybe, by the weekend, if you've forgiven me enough, you might want to go do something. I mean you don't have to but we could go see a movie, get coffee or even go for a walk, I don't care. We could alway invite the others to make things less awkward. I just miss hanging out with you."

She looked nervous and shuffled on her feet before replying. "Errm, thanks for asking Troy, we can maybe do that at some point but I can't this weekend, sorry."

I don't know why saying she couldn't this weekend would make her nervous so I just replied letting her know it was okay. "Oh, no worries. It was just a thought. Have you got work to do this weekend? I know you're still in school at the moment." Seemed like the most logical reason to me.

"No, Troy. I've been kinda seeing someone for a while now, he's called Logan. He's been in New York visting family and he's back this weekend so I'm gonna go round and see him."

Oh, now I see. Well, this is pretty awkward, she has a boyfriend!


	10. Confusing Thoughts

**Yes, that's right, two in one day! I'm on a roll! :P**

* * *

**Troy POV**

I don't know why I was so surprised that she had a boyfriend. I mean really, she obviously wasn't going to wallow and wait for me forever was she? Maybe deep down I was hoping that was the case, because I'll admit, I still have feelings for her and I think I always will. I guess I'd hoped she might have been single and we could have worked our way back to how we were and give things another go but that wasn't going to happen. Well, just when I thought this day was getting better, it takes a nose dive!

"Oh right, I see. Well have fun and I'll see you soon then." I pretty much spat out before opening the door and getting into my car. I gave her a small wave before driving away, back towards my house.

Damn Troy, how stupid could you get? Did you honestly think she would suddenly become your girlfriend again? Whoever this Logan is, he's one lucky guy! I just wonder what he's like, how long have they been together, is she happy? He best be treating her right! Well, I'm sure anyone is treating her better than I did. I don't deserve her anyway. Once I got home, I turned the engine off and pulled my phone out to text Chad.

_Hey man, talk with Gabriella went as good as it could go. I'll speak to you later about everything - Troy_

I was lost in my thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Gabriella POV**

I shut the door once I'd watched Troy's car disappear down the street. Talking with him hadn't been half as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't feel any more upset than I did before he arrived. Actually, I felt rather peaceful. It was so nice to finally get an apology from him. Maybe now I can finally get rid of all those hateful and upsetting feelings I have towards him. His apology seemed heartfelt and genuine and so in time, I do feel as if I could forgive him.

His reaction to Logan threw me off though. He almost looked disappointed? I know deep down I still harbor some feelings for him, could that possibly mean he feels the same? Then again, I have Logan now. I wouldn't really classify him as my boyfriend but we had been seeing each other for a while and I enjoyed his company. He was a lovely guy and the complete opposite of Troy; blonde hair, brown eyes and a complete bookworm, who hated sports.

Troy coming back into my life had completely confused me though.

I decided not to think about any boy trouble for the time being and thought it would be best to get the rest of my homework assignments finished before the weekend if I planned on spending it with Logan. I hadn't seen him in a week so I was looking forward to him being back. We met during my second year at U of A. He was just starting his third. He wants to be a lawyer so I'm pretty sure he's currently applying to some different Law schools, although I think his mind is set on Harvard. I'm not even gonna think about what that would mean for us if he moved away. I didn't know if I was ready to get my heart broken again!

Taylor called me around 6 to ask how it went with Troy. I gave her as much detail as I could and relayed what he had said to her. She felt he was definetly trying to win my trust back but agreed with not jumping right back into the friendship we had before he left. I then told her about his reaction to Logan and all she had to say was "Boys are weird, I don't think we'll ever understand their emotions." She hung up then, telling me Chad was getting impatient and told me she'll see me soon.

I didn't know what to do with myself for the rest of the night. I finally decided to go bed early which probably turned out to be the wrong idea. All I ended up thinking about was Troy and our conversation from this afternoon.

I slept in late the next morning since I didn't have classes. Whilst lazing around in bed, reading one of my science text books, my phone beeped, alerting me to a text.

_Hey baby, my flight gets in at around 7 tonight. I can't wait to get home and see you! Meet you outside the coffee shop downtown tomorrow at about 2? Let me know - Logan x_

His text made me smile. I text him back and let him know that his plan was fine with me. I'd have to call Sharpey later and ask her what would be best to wear tomorrow. She was the most fashionable out of all of us! If she didn't like what someone was wearing, she would set them straight. It's nice to be able to call her a friend after all the trouble during high school. I guess people grow up.

Whilst lying there in bed, I started thinking about Logan and our relationship. I liked him and he made me happy, but I couldn't help but compare him to Troy. I think I'd even been doing it subconciously, even before he returned to Albuquerque. Troy had made me extremely happy when we were going out and I'd never loved anyone like I loved him.

I was worried Troy would always be there, floating around in my brain and no could make me as happy as he did.


	11. Dates and Dilemmas

**So, I think there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue (: Can I just apologise for any geographical errors. I am not American and have never been to Albuquerque. But, we are in fiction land, so I hope you forgive me :P**

* * *

**Troy POV**

"So, you're telling me she didn't scream, shout, cry or kick you out. She actually smiled, thanked you and said that she may forgive you eventually?" Chad asked, an incredulous tone masking his voice. He'd come round this morning wanting to know exactly what had happened yesterday when I went to apologise to Gabriella. I swear he was turning into a girl! He was spending too much time with Taylor in my opinion. Men aren't supposed to be gossips; we don't need the details but here he was!

I nodded at him and said; "Exactly my reaction! I was extremely surprised as you can imagine."

I'd been thinking over yesterday pretty much every minute since I had left Gabriella's house. I really was surprised. She had been nothing but sweet and accepting of what I had to say. I guess it went better than I was expecting it to go! I had prepared myself for the complete opposite reaction.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to go that way either man! I thought she might have at least hit you or something." Chad said, shrugging.

"Hey! At least have a little bit of faith in me. Did you really think I'd be that much of an ass and say something that would upset her? All I did was try and explain my stupid behaviour and get her to understand how sorry I was." I replied, feeling slightly frustrated at Chad's lack of support in my feelings of remorse for what I did to Gabriella.

Chad held his hands up in a silent surrender at my outburst and said; "Sorry dude, I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy for you. Hopefully you guys can get back on track now."

His last comment just made me feel like crap all over again. Yes, we may be friends again sometime in the near future. As for reconciling our relationship, that was out of the question. _Logan_. I didn't realise I could dislike someone without even knowing them but at the moment, I didn't like this guy because he had the girl I wanted. If only I hadn't been a stupid teenager, me and Gabriella may have still been together now and who knows where we might have been.

I told Chad about Logan being Gabriella's boyfriend and he just gave me a sad smile and told me _"anything can happen"_ which is very true but I have no idea how much she likes this guy and how long they've been together. I have resigned myself to the fact that being her friend again would be the best possible outcome right how and I could deal with that.

Chad left not long after and we arranged to go to the movies later with Taylor, Sharpey, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. He asked whether Gabriella would be willing to come but I said she was out with Logan. I don't think I could have handled seeing them together if we invited them both, even if I had brought all this on myself.

Tonight would be just like old times and I was looking forward to it. Unfortunately, it was minus the one person I really wanted to come. At least it would take my mind off everything and I had missed hanging out with all my friends. I really needed to learn not to mope!

**Gabriella POV**

I woke up early Saturday morning in anticipation of seeing Logan. Although I had a nervous feeling in my stomach as well. All this Troy business had seriously messed with my emotions.

After eating breakfast and checking over my assignments for class to make sure I'd finished them, I quickly dressed in some black jeans, a light blue v-neck sweater and my black ballet flats before curling my hair and putting on a little bit of make-up. I grabbed my purse and cell phone and then made my way downtown so I could meet Logan on time. I hated keeping people waiting.

When I'd found somewhere to park my car, I made my way down to the coffee shop where we'd arranged to meet. Logan was already sat outside on one of the tables, nose buried in a book, his blonde hair was messy and falling into his eyes but he didn't seem to notice. He looked up when I got to where he was sat, squinting slightly because of the sun, a large grin gracing his face. He stood then and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I slipped my arms around his waist and squeezed. He was a lot taller than me and I always felt safe when I was with him. But that's just it. Do I just feel safe? Or do I feel safe and loved? When he pulled back from our hug, he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hey, sweetheart! God, I missed you! How have you been this week?" He asked, before he grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the street towards the park. I guess we weren't stopping for coffee.

I thought about how my week had gone and it had probably been one of the most stressful I'd had recently. I live a fairly quiet life. Apart from going to class and seeing my friends, rarely anything exciting happens to me. But then this week, my life has been drama central.

"Urmm, well, it's been fine I guess." I asked, sounding more like I was asking a question than stating my feelings. Logan gave me a quizzical look and I knew I'd end up explaining eventually so I thought it best to do it now and get it out of the way. "We went to a friends birthday party last weekend. We hadn't seen him for a good while with us all being at university and urmm, Troy was there."

"Troy? You mean that guy who broke up with you after high school?" Logan asked, remembering when I had explained all this to him early on in our relationship. I nodded.

"Yeah and well I guess it was pretty awkward. He tried to talk to me and I kinda blew up in his face I suppose. He came round to apologise on Thursday and he admitted he was wrong. But you know, it's still weird and yeah..." I trailed off. I didn't need to tell him all the details. I hadn't pegged Logan as a jealous guy so hopefully this wouldn't make him angry or whatever! "Just been a stressful week."

He put his arm around me then and pulled me into his side. "Well alright then. As long as you're okay. I'll talk to him if you need me to, although it isn't really any of my business but I don't want you getting upset."

That seemed like the end of the conversation. This is what I love about guys, they don't like getting into the emotional stuff so I was glad to move onto another topic. I asked him how New York had been and questioned how his family were. His face lit up when I mentioned his trip and I listened as he told me tales of everything he got up to; how he went shopping with his sister and their cousins and had bought me a gift, how he'd been to the top of the Empire State Building in New York City for the 6th time and how he went to watch the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway with his grandparents.

Somewhere in the middle I think I switched off and was lost to my thoughts.


End file.
